Sonic. Szybki jak błyskawica
|Scenariusz = *Patrick Casey *Josh Miller *Oren Uzie |Reżyseria = Jeff Fowler |Kompozytorzy = |Aktorzy = *Ben Schwartz *Jim Carrey *James Marsden *Lee Majdoub *Tika Sumpter *Adam Pally *Natasha Rothwell *Neal McDonough *Frank Turner |Aktorzy polscy = |Nadawanie2 = 14 lutego 2020 |Długość = }} Sonic. Szybki jak błyskawica (ang. Sonic the Hedgehog) – adaptacja filmowa [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], której premiera zaplanowana jest na 14 lutego 2020 roku. Produkcja jest finansowana przez Paramount Pictures. Film ma być hybrydą CGI i live action, przy wsparciu Marza Animation Planet - oddziału Segi i Blur Studio. Reżyserem filmu jest Jeff Fowler, producentami są Neal Moritz i Tim Miller, a za scenariusz odpowiadają Patrick Casey, Josh Miller i Oren Uziel. W rolach głównych występują: Ben Schwartz jako Sonic, Jim Carrey jako Doktor Robotnik, oraz James Marsden jako Tom Wachowski i Tika Sumpter jako pani Wachowski. Jest to pierwsza odsłona planowanej serii filmów. Pierwotnie Sony Pictures uzyskało prawa do filmu w 2013 roku, a zielone światło na produkcję otrzymało 10 czerwca 2014 roku. Fowler miał reżyserować film w 2016 roku, ale z powodu kłopotów finansowych w październiku 2017 roku Sony sprzedało prawa do filmu wytwórni Paramount, która zdołała zachować obecną ekipę. Większość aktorów dołączyła do projektu w sierpniu 2018 roku. Film był kręcony między lipcem, a październikiem 2018 roku w Vancouver, Ladysmith, oraz w innych miejscach na Vancouver Island. Początkowo film miał wejść do kin w listopadzie 2019 roku, ale z powodu negatywnego odbioru fanów po pierwszym zwiastunie, został przesunięty na 14 lutego 2020 roku, aby Paramount mogło przeprojektować wygląd Sonica. Produkcja 3 grudnia 2013 roku Sony Pictures Digital Domain Names, INC., oddział Sony Pictures Entertainment, zarejestrowało trzy strony, o nazwach "SonicTheHedgehog-Movie.com", "SonicTheHedgehog-Movie.net" i "SonicTheHedgehogMovie.net". Sonic Stadium zgłosiły rejestracje stron 7 grudnia, ale ani Sony Pictures, ani Sega nie potwierdzili istnienia filmu w tamtym czasie. 20 marca 2014 roku The Tracking Board opublikowało plotkę o filmie, twierdząc że zostanie potraktowana tak jak Mroczny Rycerz, oraz dołączając listę proponowanych scenarzystów. 10 czerwca 2014 oficjalna strona Sonica została zaktualizowana o zamkniętą sekcję "TV and Movies". Później, tego samego dnia, na prywatnej konferencji Segi/Sony Pictures, Hollywood Reporter potwierdził film i to, że Sony otrzymała na projekt zielone światło. 21 czerwca 2014 roku ogłoszono, że Sonic the Hedgehog i jego możliwe przyszłe filmy będą rozgrywały się w uniwersum innym niż Sonic Boom. 19 listopada 2014 Van Robichaux stwierdził, że zespół pracujący nad filmem dąży do uzyskania kategorii wiekowej PG-13. 31 października 2016 roku, Hollywood Reporter ogłosił, że Tim Miller, który zrezygnował z prac nad filmem Deadpool 2, został zatrudniony jako producent wykonawczy tego filmu, a także, że Jeff Fowler będzie pełnił funkcje reżyserskie. Patrick Casey i Josh Miller mieli odpowiadać za scenariusz. 2 października 2017 ogłoszono, że produkcja przeszła w ręce Paramount Pictures, którzy otrzymali prawa do filmu od Sony. Mimo zmiany studia, zespół pracujący nad filmem pozostał niezmieniony. 22 lutego 2018 roku oficjalnie ogłoszono premierę filmu, która miała odbyć się 15 listopada 2019 roku. Sega miała braćc udział w filmie i go finansować. 4 marca 2018 roku. 4 marca 2018 roku Omega Underground zasugerowało, że producenci filmu rozważali zatrudnienie Junkie XL w roli kompozytora muzyki do filmu. Ogłoszono również, że Paramount ma zamiar rozpocząć kręcenie filmu w lipcu. 1 kwietnia 2018 roku potwierdzono, że kręcenie filmu zacznie się 30 lipca w Vancouver, a nie w Atlancie, jak to podano wcześniej. 29 maja ogłoszono, że Paul Rudd jest w trakcie rozmów nad rolą Toma, policjanta który ma zaprzyjaźnić się z Soniciem, aby najprawdopodobniej pokonać Doktora Eggmana. Paramount potwierdzili potem, że w pewnym momencie myślano nad rolą Rudda. Tego samego dnia podano budżet filmu, wynoszący 90 milionów dolarów. Następnego dnia zapowiedziano, że James Marsden został wybrany do nieujawnionej roli. 7 czerwca 2018 roku powiedziano, że Tika Sumpter również odegra rolę w filmie. 12 czerwca ogłoszono zdjęcia do filmu na autostradzie w Vancouver, które odbędą się w środku września. Obecny na ten czas tytuł filmu brzmi po prostu "SONIC". Krótko potem Patrick Casey ujawnił, że Sonic będzie miał nieco bardziej realistyczny wygląd. Podczas Too Many Games w 2018, Johnny Gioeli powiedział, że Sega nie ma nic wspólnego z filmem. Jednak Takashi Iizuka poprawił to później, mówiąc że będzie nadzorował prace nad filmem. 10 grudnia 2018 roku ujawniony został oficjalny tytuł filmu - Sonic the Hedgehog, oraz wygląd Sonica. Tim Miller wyjaśnił przeprojektowanie postaci w następujący sposób: ::"That was always Stage 1 of adapting it to what the real world is and what a real animal would be like, it would be weird and it would feel like he was running around nude if he was some sort of otter-like thing. It was always, for us, fur, and we never considered anything different. It’s part of what integrates him into the real world and makes him a real creature. <...> I don’t think SEGA was entirely happy with the eye decision, but these sorts of things you go, ‘It’s going to look weird if we don’t do this.’ But everything is a discussion, and that’s kind of the goal, which is to only change what’s necessary and stay true to the rest of it." Wygląd Sonica spotkał się jednak z negatywnym odbiorem widzów, po tym jak 30 kwietnia 2019 roku ujawniony został pierwszy zwiastun. 2 maja 2019 roku Jeff Fowler zapowiedział że postać zostanie przeprojektowana. Za nowy wygląd postaci w filmie odpowiada głównie Tyson Hesse, znany między innymi z udziału w grze Sonic Mania. Początkowo premiera filmu pozostała niezmieniona, co wzbudziło obawy że zespół od efektów wizualnych będzie przepracowany. Jednakże Fowler zapowiedział na swoim Twitterze 24 maja 2019 roku, że premiera filmu została przesunięta na 14 lutego 2020 roku. Drugi zwiastun ukazano 12 listopada 2019 roku, wraz z nowym projektem postaci Sonica, który spotkał się z pozytywnymi opiniami widzów. Fabuła Akcja filmu koncentruje się wokół małego miasta, którego mieszkańcy zbierają się aby pomóc szeryfowi uratować Sonica - niebieskiego, antropomorficznego, przestępczego jeża, który potrafi biegać z prędkością dźwięku - przed ścigającym go rządem. Wersja polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Reżyseria: Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Dialogi: Alicja Roethel Nagranie i montaż dialogów: Kinga Zuchowicz-Pinilla Kierownictwo produkcji: Marcin Kopiec Zgranie wersji polskiej: PINEWOOD STUDIOS W wersji polskiej udział wzięli: * Marcin Hycnar – Sonic * Kamil Kula – Tom Wachowski * Michalina Łabacz – Maddie Wachowski * Tomasz Borkowski – Doktor Robotnik * Maksymilian Bogumił – Wade * Anna Ułas – Rachel * Szymon Kuśmider – Komandor Walters * Otar Saralidze – Agent Stone * Adam Bauman – Major Bennington * Mikołaj Klimek – Koleś w knajpie * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Szpona * Wojciech Paszkowski – Karl Korba * Katarzyna Mogielnicka – JoJo * Jakub Wieczorek – Dowódca wojsk * Janusz Wituch – Dowódca sił powietrznych * Anna Wodzyńska – Kelnerka * Borys Wiciński – ** chłopiec, ** mały Sonic * Olga Cybińska – Dziewczynka * Marek Robaczewski – Dowódca marynarki wojennej * Lidia Sadowa – Miles * Krzysztof Cybiński – Tata W pozostałych rolach: * Kamila Brodacka * Emilia Niedzielak * Marta Markowicz * Zuzanna Saporznikow * Anna Szymańczyk * Paulina Sacharczuk * Anna Sztejner * Wojciech Chorąży * Łukasz Węgrzynowski * Marcin Stec * Krzysztof Polkowski * Paweł Peterman * Kamil Pruban * Szymon Roszak Postacie *Ben Schwartz jako Sonic the Hedgehog, antropomorficzny "młodociany przestępca"; niebieski jeż, który może biegać z prędkością ponaddźwiękową. Musi uciekać przed rządem. *Jim Carrey jako Robotnik, zły naukowiec, który chce ukraść pierścienie Sonica i podbić świat. *James Marsden jako Tom Wachowski, szeryf małego miasta Green Hills w Montanie, który jedzie do San Francisco razem z Soniciem. *Lee Majdoub jako Agent Stone, agent współpracujący z Robotnikiem. *Tika Sumpter jako Doktor Maddie Wachowski, żona Toma Wachowskiego. *Neal McDonough jako Major Bennington. *Adam Pally jako oficer poliicji z Green Hills i przyjaciel Toma Wachowskiego. *Frank Turner jako Crazy Carl. *Garry Chalk *Natasha Rothwell *Debs Howard *Elfina Luk *Horst Christian Simco Ciekawostki *W pierwszym oficjalnym zwiastunie napis Every Hero has a Genesis jest nawiązaniem do konsoli Sega Genesis na której zadebiutowała seria Sonic the Hedgehog. *Słowa które Sonic wypowiada podczas przygotowywania się do biegu na pierwszym zwiastunie są nawiązaniem do piosenki Gotta Go Fast z amerykańskiej czołówki Sonic X. *Yuji Naka miał początkowo wystąpić gościnnie w filmie ale został zapomniany podczas produkcji. *Van Robichaux napisał początkowo scenę, w której Robotnik miał ekspres do kawy o nazwie Mean Bean Machine, jako nawiązanie do Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Została ona jednak potem usunięta z finalnej wersji filmu. *W jednej ze scen Sonic gra sam ze sobą w tenisa stołowego na znaku drogowym z podpisem "Hill Top Rd", co stanowi nawiązanie do poziomu Hill Top Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *W innej scenie Sonic nosi opaskę na czole z ikoną emblematu podobnego do tego z oryginalnej gry Sonic the Hedgehog. *Robotnik korzysta w filmie z tej samej ciężarówki co Galvatron w Transformers: Wiek zagłady. *Na drugim zwiastunie Sonic czyta komiksy o postaci Flasha z komiksów DC, której mocą również jest szybkość. Kategoria:Filmy